legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P14/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen continuing to play with the infants) Raynell: Good job kid! (An infant brings a ball up to Raynell) ???: Thanks! Here you go! Raynell: *Takes ball* Thank you! (Raynell then starts to bounce the ball on her knee) ???: Wooooow! Raynell; Cool right? ???: Yeah! ???: You're the best Raynell! Raynell: Aww you guys! Jessica: THe infants really love you Raynell. Raynell: I guess I get it from my mom. Jessica: You'll make a great mom someday I bet. Raynell: Maybe I will. Jessica: Hey, don't I get recognition kids? ???: You're awesome too Jessica! ???: Yeah! You are so much fun! Jessica: Aww thanks guys! (Jessica then gets on her knees) Jessica: Now who wants a hug? (Several infants all start to go up and hug Jessica) Jessica: Oh! Oh! Okay! Easy kids easy! I can only hug so many at once! Raynell: You know, you'd make a great mom to Jessie! Jessica: You think so? Raynell: Yeah! And I bet Alex would make a good dad too! Jessica: Alex? A dad? Raynell: You and him a mom and dad. I can picture it now. (Raynell pictures an older Alex and Jessica holding babies) Raynell: Yeah, that looks fun. Jessica: Do you think we'd be good parents? Raynell: The best! Jessica: Hm, well alright then. (Alex then enters the play room) Alex: Hello? Jessica: Alex? Alex: *Looks* Oh there you guys are! Infants: ALEX!! (The infants all go over to Alex) Alex: Hey kids! Raynell: You're back already? Alex: Yep. Jessica: How'd it go with Garret? Alex: Got away. Raynell: Aww man... Alex: Yeah, Miranda is not happy about it. Jessica: She okay? Alex: A bit pissed but Blake helped calm her down. Raynell: That's good. Alex: Yeah. ???: Alex play with us! Alex: Okay okay kids. Let's play! Infants: YAAAY! (Alex goes and joins Raynell and Jessica) Alex: So, what do you guys wanna do? ???: Fly! ???: Make us fly Alex! Alex: Okay! Here we go! (Alex starts to lift several infants up) ???: ALL RIGHT! ???: This is fun! Alex: You kids like flying? ???: Yeah! ???: It's so fun Alex! Alex: *Smiles* Jessica: Hey Alex. Alex: Yeah? Jessica: Lift me up too! I wanna join them! Raynell: Yeah me too! Alex: You guys wanna fly too? Jessica: Yeah! Alex: *Shrugs* Okay then. (Alex then starts to lift them up) Raynell: W-WHOA! I'M FLOATING! Jessica: Same here! It's working! ???: Yay! ???: We can all fly! Raynell: WE CAN FLY!! WHEEEEEE!!! Alex: Having fun guys? Raynell: YEAH!! Jessica: This is amazing Alex! Alex: Glad you guys are having fun! (A few infants then begin to crawl up Alex's legs) Alex: Hm? ???: Hey Alex! Alex: W-Whoa kid don't do that I need to focus. ???: What? ???: We're not doing anything! Alex: You're climbing up my legs! ???: So? ???: What do you think we're gonna do? Eat you? Alex: No, but you might make me drop your brothers and sisters and Jessica Raynell. ???: Oh. ???: Sorry... (The infants crawl off of Alex) ???: We were just trying to have fun... Alex: *sigh* It's okay kids. ???:.... Alex: Here, do you wanna fly too? ???: *Gasp* Yeah! Alex: Alright then, here you go! (Alex floats the infants up with his powers) ???: YES!! ???: WOO HOO!! Jessica: Thanks Alex! Alex: No prob Jess! ???: YAY! FLYING IS FUN! Raynell: Yeah it is! (Alex smiles) Alex: Well, let's let you guys down for a bit. Infants: AWWW!! Raynell: Alex I wanna keep flying! Jessica: Everyone, Alex can't do this forever. ???: Okay.... ???: Later though? Alex: Definitely. (Alex then lets everyone down) Jessica: Well, that was fun Alex. Alex: Glad you had fun. So you wanna head back inside? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts